Shy
by Blair84
Summary: Mi primer songfic...Una pequeña historia sobre Harry y Draco...DEJEN REVIEWS!


Hola! Después de bastante tiempo desaparecida he vuelto con un nuevo intento de fic…mas bien un songfic…el primero que hago…espero que les guste la canción es shy, de sonata arctica…y para variar, los personajes NO son míos ¬¬

Shy… 

_I can see how you are beautiful, can you feel my eyes on you,_

_I'm shy and turn my head away_

_Working late in diner Citylite, I see that you get home alright_

_Make sure that you can't see me, hoping you will see me_

Silencio total, oscuridad plena…mis pies descalzos caminan por mí sintiendo un frío que yo no logro sentir, perdido en tu mirada a pesar de que hace tiempo que te fuiste, no sin antes dedicar una milésima de segundo a mirarme, de reojo, llegando hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

_Sometimes I'm Wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_

_You can't be acting like my Dana_

A veces siento que sólo he vivido para admirarte, para enloquecerme con tu belleza…para mirarte, quizás, sin que te des cuenta.

_I see you in Citylite diner serving all those meals and then_

_I see reflection of me in your eye, oh please_

_Talk to me, show some pity_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_But I'm shy can't you see_

Siento el frío que cala mis huesos, ¿Cuánto llevo en los jardines?…Quizás horas, días, o tal vez, meses…Me siento en el frío pasto mirando las estrellas que débilmente brillan sobre mí, una noche sin luna, una noche sin sonido…una noche perfecta.

_Obsessed by you, your looks, well, anyway "I would any day die for you",_

_I write on paper and erased away_

_Still I sit in diner Citylite, drinking coffee and reading lies_

_Turn my head and I can see you, could that really be you_

Tan absorto estaba en mis pensamientos que no llegué a darme cuenta de que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, hasta que el sonido de tu voz me sacó de mi ensoñación.

_Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_

_You can't be acting like my Dana?_

_I see your beautifull smile and I would like to run away from_

_Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please_

_Talk to me, show some pity_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_But I'm shy can't you see_

- Te vas a enfermar.- me dijiste suavemente, sin esa frialdad habitual, a pesar de que no me mirabas.

- Tal vez…- te contesté, cohibido por tu presencia…no era normal ver a Draco Malfoy hablar tranquilamente con Harry Potter…

Bo recuerdo cuánto tiempo nos quedamos en silencio, mirando el oscuro lago, como si pudiéramos ver algo…

- No quieres entrar al castillo- dijiste, rompiendo el silencio.

- …Porqué Draco- me miraste extrañado ante tal respuesta, sin embargo seguí hablando.- ¿Porqué te preocupas ahora por mí? ¿ Porqué me hablas ahora con dulzura? ¿ Porqué me tomas ahora en cuenta si no lo has hecho durante 6 años- pregunté, desesperado.

Callaste…y volviste nuevamente tu mirada al lago.

- Porqué- pregunté a la noche, en un susurro casi inaudible.

- Porque te amo…porque te he amado desde el primer momento y porque solo ahora me he dado cuenta de eso.-

_I see, can't have you, can't leave you there 'cos I must sometimes see you_

_But I don't understand how you can keep me in chains_

_And every waken hour, I feel your taking power From me and I can't leave_

_Repeating the scener over again_

Tu respuesta me sorprendió…y dudé…dudé de tu cordura, de ti en ese momento…pero, a pesar de mi semblante confuso, y de mi boca semi-abierta por la sorpresa, me besaste…y creí que el mundo bajo mis pies desaparecía por vez primera.

_Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_

_You can't be acting like my Dana?_

_I see your beautifull smile and I would like to run away from_

_Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please_

_Talk to me, show some pity_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_But I'm shy can't you see_

_Oh baby, _

_Talk to me, show some pity_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_But I'm shy can't you_

_I'm shy can't you_

_I'm shy can't you see._

**Bien…espero que les haya gustado…en caso de querer una continuación les pido por favor que me lo hagan saber muchas gracias.**


End file.
